Going to war - A TenRose fanfic
by TheyAreInMyLibrary
Summary: What if the episode A Good Man Goes To War didn't happen during series 6, but during Rose's time with the tenth Doctor? What if Rose was the one pregnant, instead of Amy Pond, and the Doctor was the father? And what if Jack Harkness never got left behind on the game station? How would things have turned out? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, fellow whovians, and welcome to the very first (I think) Ten/Rose rewrite of A Good Man Goes To War. Are you sitting comfortably?**

 **This fanfic is going to be a rewrite of AGMGTW, where Rose is the one pregnant and the baby is the Doctor's. (Also, Captain Jack Harkness is in this - he never got left behind on the game station in this universe, but he did become immortal - so if you love him as much as I do, this should be kinda entertaining to you.) It's going to be a multi chapter story, and I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Before the actual rewrite begins there'll be a few chapters of pure Ten/Rose pregnancy fluff, so if you like that kind of stuff, you should like this as well. That is, if I'm any good at writing it. Let's find out, shall we?**

 **Before we begin I just want to make sure you all know that this fanfic is based on a prompt by MusicLover500 (you should really check out their DW challenges forum, lots of lovely prompts there), so the original idea isn't mine. And (DISCLAIMER) I don't own Doctor Who either; I'm just writing this for fun. (And I don't want to be the kind of author that asks for reviews in every single chapter, but feedback and constructive criticism is always very welcome :) )**

It was a completely ordinary morning on a TARDIS that was floating around the time vortex. Well, most people knew it better as _the_ TARDIS, as it was the last TARDIS in the universe. When the time lords died, they simply took every TARDIS they had with them. But one time lord survived, and so did his TARDIS. It was this TARDIS that right now was drifting through the time vortex, though the last of the time lords was no longer the only person on board of it. There was also a human male, who also happened to be the only immortal being in the universe, and who right now probably was asleep somewhere in the endless maze of different rooms that was the TARDIS. There was also a twenty-year-old (well, she'd be twenty-one in a few months) human female, who was completely ordinary in all aspects, apart from the fact that she had saved the universe several times, and also had absorbed the whole time vortex almost two years earlier. But right now, she was on her knees in the one of the TARDIS:s bathrooms that was located closer to her bedroom than the rest of them, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

The young human woman, also known as Rose Tyler, was genuinely worried about her current condition. This wasn't the first time this had happened over the last couple of weeks. Over at least the last thirteen days, she'd been throwing up practically daily, and mostly in the mornings. This morning she'd hardly made it out of bed before she'd had to get to the nearest bathroom. And she knew for sure that she hadn't eaten anything bad or encountered an alien virus or something during that time. And she'd been at perfectly good health apart from the sickness. She could only think of one reason for this sickness, but she didn't really want to think about that. Because she knew who did it to her, _if_ that really was the case, and she was sure it would come with some kind of horrible consequences. Also she was generally scared at the idea of that happening. Sure, she really loved that man, but she was only a few months younger than twenty-one, after all.

The Doctor and Rose had been a couple for almost a year now and she felt like she fell in love with him a little bit more every day, to put it cheesy. She really hoped he felt the same way about her, and judging by the way he treated her, he did. And they were good, they were happy. Though they had both been a little bit worried about Jack and the fact that he might feel a little bit like the third wheel as he was left outside this "romance", but Jack had assured them that he was more than fine with it (as long as they didn't kick him out of the TARDIS, he had added jokingly). He had kind of been seeing this coming, and been more than supportive about it, anyway. Of course, Jackie Tyler hadn't been as happy when she found out, but eventually she had gotten used to it, and she had even admitted to Rose that she was happy for her daughter - the Doctor _was_ obviously good for her.

Rose and the Doctor had been intimate regularly since about the third month of their relationship, so maybe it wasn't really unexpected that this would happen eventually. But they _did_ use protection, Rose tried to tell herself as she swallowed hard and tried to keep down whatever she had left of last night's dinner. Though they might have missed it once… Or twice…

The blonde shook her head as she stood up, forcing away the sickness, flushed the toilet and washed her mouth and hands. While she brushed her teeth to get rid of the horrible taste she tried to get every single thought of a possible pregnancy out of her head. _I'm not pregnant,_ she told herself. _I just can't be. Is it even biologically possible for a human-time lord hybrid to exist? I don't think so._

She was interrupted in her thoughts by a low pitched, mumbling noise, accompanied by a slight vibration in the floor and walls. Rose sighed. She had learned how to interpret the TARDIS by now, and knew what the ship wanted to tell her. _You should tell the Doctor._

"No, I shouldn't" she muttered. "He's just gonna get all worried and I don't want him to. This is nothing to worry about, is it?"

The TARDIS made the low pitched noise again, a little louder this time, and followed by a slightly more violent vibration - on the edge of shaking. Rose groaned in annoyance and spat out the toothpaste into the sink. "Can you stop it?! It's nothing, okay? My stomach is just acting up, that's it. I'm not…" She couldn't bring herself to say that word. It felt way too huge and important for her to say.

The TARDIS mumbled again. Rose had a feeling that if it had been a person, it would have rolled its eyes. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. The TARDIS mumbled, this time more softly and comforting. Rose looked up and smiled slightly. She liked the ship, after all. It may be annoying as hell sometimes, but most of the time it was exactly the kind of friend she needed. It noticed everything that happened inside of it, so nobody could hide anything away from it. That meant Rose could always talk to the TARDIS about things she couldn't tell anyone else. Also, she knew she could trust it not to pass what she told it on to other people. And right now, she really needed someone to talk to.

"What do you think, then?" she mumbled. "Should I… You know. Get a test."

The TARDIS's lights flashed once, something Rose during her time on board had learned meant "yes".

She sighed, more from resignation than annoyance this time. "Where should I get it, then? I mean, I never go anywhere without the Doctor and Jack. They'll notice. And if I tell them I need to do something on my own they'll think something's wrong. And it's not, is it? It's probably nothing anyway, and if it turns out I'm actually… Is that even a bad thing? Is it? Would we even be able to raise a… child in here? Does he even want children? We haven't been together for that long, and… Oh, god, I'll have to tell mum. She'll kill me. She'll kill him. I'm gonna…" And that's when she began to cry.

The TARDIS hummed comforting as Rose leant over the sink, sobbing. For a second she felt like she'd throw up again, but she swallowed and managed to force away the sickness. After a couple of minutes she finally managed to stop crying. She splashed some water in her face before looking at herself in the mirror, taking a deep breath. "Okay" she whispered. "I should get that test before getting all worried about mum and the Doctor and everything else, shouldn't I?" The question was mostly for herself, but the TARDIS's lights flashed once, again. Rose nodded. "It's okay" she told her own reflection. "I can handle this. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Her next question was for the TARDIS. "Okay, so where can I get a test?"

The TARDIS made an annoyed sound that Rose had a feeling meant "I'm a TARDIS. I can get you anything." It made her chuckle slightly. After a couple of seconds' thought she decided she'd probably find what she needed in the med bay. After taking another deep breath she opened the bathroom door and walked out, heading for said room. Or, at least where it had been the last time she visited it - the TARDIS had a bad habit of moving things around when it felt like it. This time, however, it seemed to have decided that Rose needed some support, and made sure the med bay actually was where she had found it last time.

It was a small room that contained a narrow bunk, a chair, and some time lord medical equipment that Rose didn't quite know what it was for. She looked around the room confused, trying to figure out where she could find what she needed. "So… Since you haven't stopped me yet, I guess I'm in the right place" she said. "So where is it? The test, I mean."

The moment she finished her question all the lights in the room went out. Then one of them lit up again, lighting up a big, cube shaped machine with a small screen attached to it. When Rose began to walk towards it, the rest of the lights were turned on again and the TARDIS mumbled happily. The blonde girl was now standing just a step away from the machine. She took a proper look at it, and noticed something that looked like a scanner on the side that was facing up.

"Do I… I don't know… Put my hand on it?" she asked, unsure of what to do. The TARDIS flashed the lights once.

"Okay. So I'll just put my hand on this thing and then we'll get this over with so that I can move on with my life, right?" she said, trying to sound cheerful. But really, she was terrified. What would even happen if she was actually pregnant? Would he throw her out? No, he wouldn't do that. But how would he take it, then? _No_ , she told herself. _No such thoughts now. Put your hand on the goddamn cube thing first, then you can freak out._ She closed her eyes, breathing shakily, and then put her hand on the scanner. It made a few "beep" noises, but Rose didn't really think about that - she was busy trying to keep calm and not throw up again. When the noises stopped she didn't notice either, not until the TARDIS made an excited sound, followed by a violent vibration in the floor. Rose winced in surprise, opening her eyes, and found herself staring at the word "POSITIVE" written across the screen.

She just stood there for at least thirty seconds, her eyes wide and her mouth half open, without moving a centimetre or even saying anything. Then the words "Oh god…" slipped from her mouth. She didn't say it loudly, it was barely a whisper. She said it a lot, though. She kept repeating; "Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…" for another thirty seconds. Once those thirty seconds had passed, she finally moved. Really fast. It took her no less than ten seconds to run out of the room, down the corridor, open the closest door to her left to - luckily - find a bathroom (the TARDIS probably helped a bit), kneel in front of the toilet and begin to throw up what she had been trying to keep inside of her stomach since the last time she'd vomited.

After having been there for a while, she finally decided she'd probably get to keep whatever might be left in her stomach for the rest of the day. She remained on her knees, though, since she couldn't find the strength to get back up on her feet. She didn't cry, she didn't do anything, quite literally. She didn't do anything because she didn't know what to do. How do you even react when you find out that you're pregnant with an alien baby? All that was going through her mind was _Positive. Positive. The test was positive. I'm pregnant._ and so on. She just kept confirming the obvious to herself. That was all she really could do.

Eventually, she found herself saying it out loud. "I'm pregnant. I really am. I'm pregnant." And then she began to cry. And laugh. Both, actually. She was laughing through her tears and she didn't know whether she was happy or worried or both at the same time, but she kept laughing through her tears until a realization hit her. "I have to tell the Doctor" she said, to no one in particular. The TARDIS flashed its lights once in agreement. "We're going to be parents" she added. The importance of that sentence hit her like a slap the moment she said it out loud. She laughed through another sob. "A time lord and a human" she pondered. "Isn't that, you know, illegal or something?" The TARDIS made a noise that sounded a bit like laughter. And Rose was surprised to find herself laughing as well. Maybe this whole thing wasn't as bad as she'd made herself think? She certainly felt a lot better about it now, anyway.

"I'm gonna tell him now" Rose decided. "Better sooner than later, right?" The TARDIS flashed the lights once.

So she flushed the toilet and simply headed for the control room. The Doctor usually spent a lot of time there while Rose and Jack slept. Sometimes he was accompanied by Jack, since the captain didn't need as much sleep as he used to anymore - it was some kind of weird side effect of his immortality. But even Jack slept more often than the Doctor, so most of the time the Doctor would be alone in the control room - fixing something on the console or just pacing around. She'd seen him do that more than once, and she'd often asked him if he did it because he was bored. His answer had always been a simple no, so she didn't know the details behind his pacing around. This morning, however, he lay under the console. Rose heard the buzzing sound of his sonic screwdriver before she even entered the room, and when she did the first thing she saw of him was his converse - white ones today - sticking out from under the console. As she walked closer to him and knelt, the rest of his body - including his hair, as messy as always - became visible to her. He was wearing his brown pinstriped suit and a red tie - her personal favourite outfit on him. Any other day she'd probably just stay were she was and admire him in all his adorableness - something she didn't have the opportunity to do very often - but today she had something really, really important, even life-changing, to tell him, so instead of doing what she used to do, she said "Hi".

The Doctor looked up at her. "Oh, morning, Rose" he said cheerfully. It made her smile immediately. His constant cheerfulness was so adorable. Well, _everything_ about him was adorable, but especially that.

"Hi" she said. "Repairing the console again, I see?"

"Well, it's not exactly _repairing_ " the Doctor explained as he continued his work. "I'm just, you know, improving it. Once I'm finished with this we'll be able to travel much faster through the time vortex. Well, if we're lucky. Could you wake Jack up, so we can pick today's destination? Oh, and also, you might want to change." He nodded in the direction of her bright pink pajama top, which was accompanied with a pair of matching shorts. She laughed. "Well, who says I don't want to wear this today? Aren't there any planets where people wear pajamas all the time?"

"Well, actually, there are quite a lot of retirement planets out there" the Doctor replied, smiling. "People from all sorts of places go there to relax and get rid of insomnia. They wear pajamas all the time on these planets. You wouldn't fancy a trip to one of these places, would you?"

Rose chuckled, but then she reminded herself of what she needed to tell him. "Well, I'd love to go anywhere, really" she said seriously. "But…"

The Doctor looked at her worriedly, crawling out from under the console and kneeling in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" she said quickly. "No, not at all. Or… Well, I guess it depends on how you see it. But I think it's good. I'm ninety-nine percent sure it's good." The Doctor frowned, still looking pretty worried, but then said:

"Okay. So what is it, then?"

"Well…" Her voice was a bit shaky. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, then?" he asked her softly.

"It's…" She trailed off, but swallowed and forced herself to keep talking. She had to get it out. "I've been sick for a while now. Not much, really, I've been throwing up. Mostly in the mornings. Nothing worse." The Doctor looked really worried now, but he didn't say anything, so she kept talking. "And… Today I decided to take a test. In the med bay. The TARDIS helped me. And it turned out…"

When she didn't continue the Doctor asked her; "And?" He really seemed to think what Rose was going to tell him was worse than it really was, so she quickly decided to just go ahead and say it. "I'm pregnant."

His reaction was pretty much the same as her own when she'd taken the test. At first he just stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. He stayed that way long enough for Rose to get really worried. "Doctor..?" she said softly.

Then he replied, slowly; "Do you want to have it?"

"Have what?" she asked, the moment before she realised what he obviously meant.

"The baby."

"Yes, yes, of course I do:" She surprised herself by sounding so certain about it, but now that he actually asked her she found herself completely certain; she wanted this baby. A though occurred to her. "Do _you_ want it?"

"Yes!" Rose was almost shocked by him agreeing to this so fast. They were having a human-time lord hybrid baby, for god's sake, and he just agreed to it like that?

"Really?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Before Rose had a chance to reply, he spoke up again; "We're having a baby, Rose! Isn't that just brilliant?"

"We're having a baby" Rose repeated, a wide, silly grin on her face. "A time lord and human baby. Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is" the Doctor said, laughing. "A time lord and human baby… Our baby…"

Then Rose couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself at him and attacked him with kisses as they both fell onto the floor. They both laughed like lunatics through their kisses, entangling themselves in each other, the Doctor's arms around Rose and her hands holding his face.

"Okay, can I join you, or should I come back later?" an american accent said.

The Doctor and Rose looked up at Jack, who was standing next to them, already fully dressed - trench coat and all - looking down at them with an amused smirk on his face. In the euphoria of the moment, Rose forgot everything that had anything at all to do with taking it slowly, and immediately blurted out; "We're having a baby, Jack!"

Jack's smile faded and turned into a surprised, almost shocked look. "You're kidding me."

"No!" the couple in front of him called at the same time, looking at each other and giggling as they spoke at the same time. "I'm pregnant!" Rose said happily, still grinning like an idiot. "Did a test this morning! We're going to have a baby!"

The surprised look on the captain's face turned into a wide grin as he started to laugh as well. "But that's… That's amazing, isn't it?"

"Amazing?" The Doctor had to wipe away a few tears of joy. "It's bloody brilliant, that's what it is!"

"Oh, come here, the two of you" Jack said, kneeling in front of the couple to give them a hug. He wasn't prepared for both of them throwing themselves at him, which resulted in the three of them ending up in a giggling mess on the floor. And if they'd been calm enough to actually pay any attention to the TARDIS, they'd have noticed it was giggling as well. (Well, as much as a combined spaceship and time machine can giggle.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there, my dear whovians! I'm so, so, so sorry it's been so long! I've been suffering from some really bad writer's block, which is also the reason why this chapter is so short and sucks so much. But it's really just a filler chapter, it will get better, I promise! (Just for your information, I'll skip most of the pregnancy itself in this story, just to get to the actual rewrite as quickly as I can. I might post some more pure pregnancy fluff in a separate story in the future, though.) Again; shoutout to MusicLover500 who wrote the prompt for this story, and thank you to everyone who have followed and favourited this story :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but a Dalek christmas ornament. Don't ask me why I bought it, I just needed it.**

"Have you two decided on names yet?"

The Doctor and Rose looked up at Jack; Rose floating on her back in the pool, the Doctor and Jack sitting in two armchairs next to it. The three of them had been spending a lot of time in the TARDIS library recently, since Rose enjoyed being in the pool - it made her feel less clumsy. She was now six months pregnant - she had been two months pregnant when she discovered it. The pregnancy would be one month longer than an ordinary human pregnancy, according to the Doctor. Her stomach had grown a lot over the last few months, and it was now very heavy.

"Well…" she said, swimming over to lean on the edge of the pool, looking up at the two men in the armchairs next to it. "We haven't really talked about it. But maybe we should. I mean, it's only four months left."

"How about 'Jack' for a boy?"

The Doctor glared at Jack, while Rose tried not to laugh. "Really?" said the Doctor.

"Well, it's a good name. And it _should_ mean that the baby will be as gorgeous as me when he grows up."

"What if it's a girl, then?" Rose pointed out. "Plus, I don't think I'd want to name my child after an ex-time agent who flirts with anything that moves. And anything that doesn't move as well" she added, her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth* as she grinned.

"I'm just saying hello to them!"

"Whatever."

"Plus, it _could_ work for a girl too! I'm pretty sure I've met a girl named Jack some time" Jack continued.

" _No,_ Jack, we're not using your name." The Doctor sighed. "Do you have any other ideas, Rose?"

"I was thinking about naming it after my mum, but you don't really think that's a good idea, do you?" the blonde replied jokingly.

"Definitely not!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Especially not considering her reaction when we told her about the baby."

"It wasn't that bad. Not at all as bad as we thought it would be."

"What do you mean 'not that bad'?" Jack questioned. " _I_ could hear her yelling, and I was downstairs!"

"She literally called me a 'disgusting alien creature who doesn't even know such a thing as boundaries exists'" the Doctor added, imitating Jackie Tyler's voice.

"She was just shocked!" Rose said defensively. "She's okay with it now. In fact, she said these exact words to me; 'I guess it's fine, then, as long as you don't pop out some kind of weird green alien thing'. And we all know that I won't do that. It won't be green, anyway."

"I still think that any name that isn't Jack is a bad name" Jack pouted. "You'll probably pick some ridiculous name instead. Like Gavin."

"Well, actually, I think Gavin is a kind of nice name" the Doctor mused. "Don't you agree, Rose?"

"Yeah, it really is" Rose agreed, glancing mischievously at the Doctor. "Maybe we should pick that…"

" _What?!_ " Jack's eyes widened.

"We were joking, Jack." The Doctor rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Great, 'cause if you name your kid Gavin we can't be friends anymore!"

"How about something space related?" Rose suggested, once she'd stopped laughing. "I mean, we kind of met because of space, which means the baby exists thanks to space."

"Well, that's a good idea" the Doctor nodded. "We could name the child after a star or a planet."

"Are there any stars or planets called 'Jack'?" asked Jack in a hopeful voice.

" _No."_ The Doctor sighed.

"Are you _completely_ sure about that?"

"Nine hundred years of time and space, Jack, I know every planet in the universe by now."

"How about that constellation?" Rose pondered. "It was the only constellation I knew before we met… What was it? The Lyra?"

"That's perfect!" the Doctor exclaimed. "It sounds beautiful. Lyra. For a girl?"

"Yeah, it sounds good for a girl" the blonde agreed.

"But if it's a boy, you'll name him Jack, right?"

"No, then we'll name him… Are there any planets with names that work for a boy?" asked Rose.

"I don't know… Maybe one of the stars that you can see from earth? I think the name should have a connection to earth, since it's your planet" the Doctor pondered.

"But what about your planet? Aren't there any nice names in that part of the universe?"

"Nah, they're all so difficult to pronounce. But… Wait, how about Castor? I think we visited that star once."

"Yes, we did!" Rose said happily. "And it was really beautiful. Just like our baby will be."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna get all romantic and sappy, I'll leave. I might find some nice books upstairs." The captain rose from his chair and began to walk away.

"No, don't go! We need to know your opinion on this" Rose called out after him.

"Why do we need his opinion on this?" the Doctor complained. "It's not his baby."

"It kind of is, since he's our closest friend" Rose explained.

"Thanks, Rosie. And, like I said before, I still think that any name but Jack is a bad name, but I'm sure your nice space names will be great for your baby. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll leave the two of you to do whatever you want to do." The man smirked and then walked out of the library.

"I'll never get used to him." The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't think anyone ever will" Rose shrugged. "But we still haven't gotten rid of him, so I guess we actually like him. I've no idea why we do."

"Neither do I" the time lord admitted. Rose laughed at that. Things really had turned out great. In four months they would have a baby. It seemed so surreal, but it really was amazing. Their baby, a mini Rose or Doctor. It was going to be amazing.

Little did she know, things wouldn't turn out as good as she thought they would.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long (again…)! I don't have any finished chapters and I've got some really bad writer's block. So it'll probably take a while before I upload the next chapter, but it'll definitely be here sooner or later. And thank you so much for reviewing, following and favouriting, it means a lot to me! (Friendly reminder btw; English isn't my native language so if my English sucks, I apologise.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who.**

 _She was so tired. No matter how hard she tried to keep her eyes open, she just couldn't. Her eyelids were, for some reason, so much heavier than usual. In fact, her whole body was heavy. She couldn't even keep her mouth shut; her lips where always parted. She didn't think she'd be able to move a muscle even if she wanted to - for now, she just wanted to go to sleep. But in some way she was too tired to do even that._

 _When did she get this tired? She didn't know._

 _"_ _Is she conscious?"_

 _"_ _Slightly, but don't worry about it. She won't remember any of this anyway."_

 _"_ _Are you sure about that?"_

 _"_ _Well, that was what Cosima told me. And as you know, she's good at this kind of things."_

 _"_ _That is true. Well, let's not waste any more time, then. The Doctor and his other companion will be back soon. Take her to the ship."_

 _"_ _Yes, ma'am."_

 _She could feel the surface underneath her moving, as if she was being carried somewhere. She wanted to ask someone where they were taking her, but she was so tired. She was carried somewhere she couldn't see - her eyes were still closed - but from what little she saw, she could tell it was bright. Strong, white light everywhere. Someone started messing about with her. She still wanted to ask someone what was happening, but she finally felt like she could fall asleep, and right now she wanted that more. I'll ask them when I wake up, she decided. The last thing she heard before everything faded away completely was one last conversation between the people surrounding her:_

 _"_ _Both she and the baby seem to be healthy. Cosima said the drug wouldn't affect the baby, so they'll be fine in the future too."_

 _"_ _That's good. We need our little time lord to feel as good as possible."_

Rose sat up almost immediately when she woke up. Not quickly, as if she'd had a nightmare, but slowly. She was unable to make any quick movements, anyway; her stomach was way too heavy. There was only one month left of her weird time lord-human pregnancy by now.

Did she just dream something? It felt like she'd just had a really weird dream. But she couldn't remember what it had been about.

She was completely awake almost immediately, but something felt wrong. The longer she sat there, staring into the air in front of her, the stronger grew that feeling. Something was horribly wrong, she just knew it.

She was almost panicking, but took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Everything was probably fine. She didn't even know what could possibly be wrong; her entire pregnancy so far had gone perfectly fine; no unexpected events at all. She had spent most of it inside the TARDIS; she'd hardly been outside at all the last few months. The Doctor thought it was safer, and she agreed, even though it had been really boring to be stuck inside the TARDIS all alone. She wasn't even able to walk around that much; her stomach was too heavy for that. The Doctor and Jack had stayed with her most of the time, of course, but they still had to go outside sometimes. When they were out of milk, for example.

She looked over at the other side of the bed and saw the Doctor's messy brown hair among the covers. He wasn't moving, which was rare. He didn't sleep half as often as Rose did, even if he often accompanied her when she was going to sleep anyway. Now that he, for once, was asleep, she decided she'd better let him. But she knew that she wouldn't get any more sleep this morning, so she might as well get up. Carefully, so that she wouldn't wake the time lord, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Then she slowly walked out of the room and shut the door silently behind her.

As Rose stood by the kitchen counter preparing her tea, it struck her at last what was wrong. The baby wasn't moving. It hadn't been moving for at least a week now.

She froze the moment she remembered, with one hand on the teacup and the other on the kettle. _Why didn't I notice sooner?_

She had no idea of whether it was normal or not. It was her first baby, for god's sake, how was she supposed to know? Maybe it just happened sometimes, maybe the baby was just really calm? It _had_ been kicking a lot during the last months, but maybe it had just decided to calm down a little?

On the other hand, what if something was wrong? What if something had happened to the baby? What if…

"Rose?"

She turned her head and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway, with a concerned look on his face. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." _Wait, shouldn't I tell him? It's his baby too, after all, and he's a doctor, after all, he could help…_

"It doesn't really look like you're fine" he said, even more worried, as he started walking towards her.

"Well…" Rose bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "Um… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Um… Is it normal for the baby to… Stop moving?"

"Has it stopped moving?" The Doctor looked a little panicked.

"Yeah, but… I don't know if it's really anything to worry about. It's just… I haven't felt it move in like, a week. Does that mean something's wrong?"

"Well… I don't know. I don't know if it's normal for a time lord-human pregnancy, there's never been one before. But we should probably check, just to be safe."

"Okay."

A couple of minutes later, Rose was standing in the med bay with her hand on one of the machines in the room. They had used this machine to check on the baby once a month since they found out that Rose was pregnant, but they hadn't been planning on doing this month's scan* so soon.

When she heard the beep that confirmed that the scan was done, Rose looked at the Doctor, waiting for him to say something*. But he just frowned at the screen, looking extremely worried.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, almost panicking.

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just a really calm baby, that's all."

"Are you sure?" There was no way everything was absolutely fine, considering how worried he'd looked.

"Completely." The time lord leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "There's nothing to worry about, Rose. I promise."

Rose decided there was no point in asking him anything else at the moment, so she nodded and smiled. "Okay." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

That was when the weird thing happened.

For just a second, she could have sworn that she saw a hatch opening in the wall, revealing a face; a middle aged woman with her dark hair up and a silver patch covering her right eye. That was all Rose was able to see before the hatch closed again, and afterwards she wasn't sure if she'd seen anything at all.

 _"_ _So, how is our little patient doing today?"_

 _"_ _She's doing just fine, ma'am. I did a scan on her this morning, and they're both perfectly healthy."_

 _"_ _That's good. She's ready to pop soon, isn't she?"_

 _"_ _Indeed. Only one month left, and I think we can expect the baby to be ready for transportation to her foster home a couple of weeks after birth."_

 _"_ _Brilliant. And she's still unaware of her surroundings?"_

 _"_ _She thinks she's still with the Doctor, yes. Reality might be coming through to her every now and then, but not enough to make her suspicious. Not that she'd be able to do anything if she actually figured it out. And not the Doctor, either. As you know, ma'am, we have a great advantage."_

 _"_ _You know, Cosima, there's a reason that you're here. I trust you, remember that."_

 _"_ _Thank you, ma'am. I'll keep that in mind."_

 _"_ _Well, I don't want to bother you, Cosima. But before I leave, I'd like to take a look at the lucky mother."_

 _"_ _Of course. Go ahead."_

 _The woman was just an ordinary, middle aged woman, but in some way she was terrifying. It wasn't just her dark eye shadow, or dark red lipstick, or even the silver eye patch that covered her right eye, but something else. Something that would make anyone feel small and helpless. Somehow she became even more terrifying as her blank expression turned into a smirk._

 _"_ _You should be proud, Rose Tyler. That child of yours is going to change the universe itself."_

When Rose woke up the next morning, she shrugged it all off as a weird dream. But she couldn't help but feel like she'd had this dream before - and it felt way too real.


End file.
